Actually I Take That Back
by CJ.Ruru
Summary: England brings America to a small lake, but when the time comes to leave, he decides he doesn't want to leave, and tries taking back a promise. Family fluff, child!America. Inspired by my cousin .


"No…"

"Alfred…."

"I don't want to."

"I don't care."

"But I don't want to."

Arthur sighed. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea to take Alfred swimming, yes he could understand that Alfred loved swimming, but he was just acting like a brat now.

"Alfred. I said it's time to go, so get up and let's go. I really don't want to lose my temper with you."

Alfred looked up at Arthur and tried to give him those incredibly adorable puppy eyes he can pull off perfectly. He even managed to choke up a few tears. Arthur shook his head.

"That's not going to work this time Alfred. Let's go. I'm giving you one last chance. Get up."

Alfred just sat in the water and pouted looking down as he shook his head.

"I said no!" He crossed his arms ready to have a tantrum if Arthur said one more thing. His stubbornness defiantly got the best of him.

Arthur growled under his breath as he slowly walked towards Alfred in the water, getting his shoes and ends of his pants wet in the process, as he looked down at Alfred.

"Get up now." Arthur demanded.

Alfred scooted himself back a little implying that he didn't want to listen to Arthur. And that he most certainly wasn't going to give in until he got his way. However, Arthur didn't have the patients for that stubbornness today. He simply bent over and picked him up. Alfred wasn't to found of this.

"Artie!" He whined.

Arthur shook his head as he turned to walk away.

"I told you it was time to go and you did not listen. You know I don't play these games."

Alfred pouted and clung onto Arthur as he let a few tears of disappointment fall from his eyes.

_The next day_

Alfred had begged and begged to go back to the small lake they were at the day before. Arthur had sighed and just looked down at him.

"Alfred, you weren't listening yesterday when I told you it was time to go, so why should I take you again?" he questioned while crossing his arms.

"Because… it would make me happy?" Alfred smiled up at Arthur hoping it would work. He was so young and innocent. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes as he smiled down at the small boy.

"Fine." He said while picking Alfred up again.

"Yay! Thank you Artie!"

Arthur chuckled softly then said to him,

"Yeah, yeah no problem, you just have to promise me that when it's time to go you listen to me and get up and leave with me, okay?"

Alfred nodded happily.

"Okay~!" Alfred chimed.

"You promise?" Arthur asked.

"I promise!" Alfred announced.

Arthur smiled as he began to walk out and head back to the lake. Once they arrived at the lake, Arthur set Alfred down letting him run to the water. Arthur sat and watched the child play in the water happily. Alfred sure did love this lake.

After about 45 minutes Arthur decided it was time to go back home. Alfred was still running around in the water splashing around in the water and chasing a few defenseless fish. Arthur walked over to the water and said,

"Alfred, it's time to go home now."

Alfred turned around and stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Actually, I'm not going to keep my promise. I'm going to stay in the water~!"

Arthur stared at him bewildered at what Alfred just said to him. Alfred just smiled innocently and spread one arm out towards Arthur.

"Come play with me!" He chirped cheerfully.

Arthur sighed in defeat as he took his shirt off and sighed.

"10 more minutes… but if you don't come then you will be grounded. Hear?"

Alfred's smiled vanished as he stared blankly at Arthur. He left his arm sticking out waiting for Arthur.

Arthur chuckled to himself as he slipped his shoes off and walked into the water taking Alfred's hand.

"Did you hear?" he asked while smiling still.

"Yes."

"Are you going to keep your promise this time?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to keep that promise?"

"…yes…"

Arthur smiled again.

"You better."

"Or what?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Or what?" he repeated.

Alfred stared up at him and slowly nodded as he saw a smirk grow onto Arthur's lips.

"Or this~"

Arthur tackled Alfred into the shallow part of the water and began to tickle him non-stop. Alfred's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he began to let out laughter.

Arthur smiled down at the child as he continued to do this.

"So are you going to keep both of those promises?"

"Ahahahahahaha y-yes! Ahahahahaha I-I ahahahaha I prom- ahahahaha promise!"

Arthur smiled and let Alfred free. Alfred quickly got up and ran deeper into the lake. Arthur smirked as he ran after him.

_**A/N: Ah, you gotta love little kids~. This was actually inspired by something that happened with my 5 year old cousin and my Grandmother. I recently just edited some of this seeing I spotted a lot of my own grammar issues in there when I reread it the other day. There are probably still some more in there, but nobody's perfect… So hope you all enjoy~! And review… =w=**_


End file.
